The invention relates to tube mill partition as a transfer or discharge wall, with a front slotted wall and a downstream positioned, substantially closed rear wall, the slotted and rear walls in each case having a ring segmental construction with a central, axially substantially closed air passage opening and with roughly radially oriented lifting blades between the slotted wall and the rear wall and at least the slotted wall has radially several ring segments of slotted plates.
Such tube mill partitions or dividing walls are generally known, reference being e.g. made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,717.
The partitions conventionally comprise a front, upstream slotted wall and a downstream rear wall, which is substantially closed in the present case. Between the slotted wall and the rear wall extends in the central region an air passage opening, which is substantially closed for axially guiding the air flow. The internal area between the slotted wall and the rear wall and in which are fitted the lifting blades for the material being ground, is consequently difficult of access from the assembly and maintenance standpoints.
Thus, hitherto an at least partial disassembly of the central air flow duct or the central part of the partition has been necessary, in order to obtain access to the inside of the slotted and rear walls, which in particular was necessary in the case of screw fastenings of individual ring segments of the walls. These assembly problems were particularly pronounced when there was a need to replace individual slotted plates due to wear.
The problem of the present invention is to design a tube wall partition as a transfer or discharge wall and in particular the slotted wall thereof, with improved protection against wear and with easier assembly and maintenance.